Brothers Once More?
by choirfolk
Summary: Red eyes. That's all Sasuke ever sees, Hateful, red eyes. Those eyes belong to his also hateful brother. But what happens when he gets injured? And who does he call for? Niisan?
1. Chapter 1

yeah, it's naruto. It has a lot to do with Sasuke and Itachi, and I'm gonna make it _brotherly_ . -nodnod- It will be done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke struggled, in another one of his nightmares. Thrashing around and throwing the blankets everywhere. But he couldn't do anything. Nothing. . .he couldn't stop him. No. . .no. . .no one could stop him. He was everywhere he went, his red eyes radiating hate, everywhere he looked, whenever he stopped, when he was training. Those eyes were always there. Hateful. What did he do? Why did they glare at him? Was it something that their father had done? Their mother? Something that he did? Why? Why did nii-san want to kill him? He used to be so nice. So nice, and caring. So comforting, too. Those eyes really did hurt, not because they were sharingan, or that they were torturing him, or that they were just scary. . .but those were once the eyes of his nii-san, his big brother, someone who used to love and care for him. What did he ever do. . .

He opened his eyes. Those eyes were gone. Like they were everytime he woke up. he stared around the room and suddenly felt very small, and lonely. Forcing himself up, he got dressed and headed downstairs. His teammates were outside, Naruto sleeping, and and Sakura muttering to herself. Nothing seemed to have changed. Nothing.

The day progressed like normal, wait for sensei, go train, go back to his dorm. nothing else. Something

he didn't want to do though, was sleep. But after training he was always so tired, and there wasn't anything else to do, but if he slept, those eyes would be there. He trudged up the stairs, thinking to himself, like always, silently. People were afraid of his silence, he couldn't help it. Sometimes, when there were too many people around, he would think of his beloved clan, and then he would remember that they were. . .all. . .gone. Most nights, he just stayed up thinking about them, keeping himself awake as long as he could before drifting off, and by then, he was too tired to think of those eyes, but they always came back to him, everytime, anytime, everywhere and anywhere. They always reminded him of his purpose, his 'so-called' _goal_. But even though he told people how much he hated that man, he always had the thought, in the back of his head. . . ._do I?_

-------------------

Today was unusually annoying. Naruto's voice seemed more irritating than ever, and Sakura's blushing suddenly yanked itself onto his nerves. He concentrated on his training, and nothing else. How else would he get _that_ man? But again, deep in his conscience, a small voice uttered _. . . Why, though?_ He forced himself to ignore it. He focused solely on the task at hand, a simple mission, catching a common theif, nothing too exciting. They were told that he lurked at night, so therefore, they would head out at eleven to catch him. Sasuke didn't mind, it was something to keep him up. Up and away from his thoughts. Which was the best thing for him he figured. Then tried to suppress a glare as Naruto managed to flip his _entire_ body over and crush his already pathetically small and thrashed brain, and he thought it was impossible to hurt yourself walking. . .Naruto must have been A) supernatural B) just a freakin' idiot or C) tryin' _really, really_ hard.

------------

_**11'oclock pm**_

Sasuke stared up, did the stars seemed to have brightened? or was it just him. He focused his gaze back into the empty blackness of night. He heard Kakashi-sensei shift gently next to him, on the right. Then Naruto stifling a sneeze on the left. And Sakura socking Naruto head from behind him, hissing something uncomprehendable to him. Why did he get stuck with _these_ teammates of all people.

He turned and suddenly caught sight of their target. Watching the dark figure move closer to some of the shopping area, he turned to see Kakashi-sensei's sharingan, a rare sight to the three and pretty much everyone else, maybe this guy was tougher than he looked, a simple robber didn't deserve the Sharingan's power.

_Kakashi-sensei must have been a great shinobi_, Sasuke had to think, _I wonder what happened to make him so . . .I don't know, relaxed? _He glanced up at the man beside him, whose other eye suddenly got an "uh-oh" look in it. Oh boy, another 'you-guys-should-go-back-I'll-handle-it' look. Naruto glared from his left and Sakura gazed at his back with a pleading look. Kakashi turned to signal to them and was immediately defeated, and started furiously muttering to himself about that darned (don curse, put your word in) team. Sasuke hid a smile about how they so easily overpowered him.

They all spread out, taking a different corner around the man, who came to a halt and looked around, obviously sensing some kind of danger. Then continued on his way. Sasuke glanced up from his postion then suddenly felt something whip by him, turning around, he saw the man. And with the man, came an evil smirk. Sasuke found himself locked in the man's gaze, he couldn't move. . .not even when the kunai came down, colliding with his head, neck and along his side. He couldn't even cry out. He fell with a 'thud', and heard Sakura shout and the thumping of feet, but the only thing he could see were those red eyes.

--------------------------------------------

He cried out into the open in his mind, searching for some object of comfort, but found none. And for the first time in a long time, he began sobbing. Uncontrolably, tears fought their way out and down the sides of his face, in his mind and in the world itself. Kakashi frowned in deep frustration, trying to figure out what was wrong. He could see that the boy was badly injured, and was unusually weak. He was concerned though, the boy was almost never in this state, even after such an injury. The medic motioned him to come over.

"I think that he is in a state of mental shock, I'm not sure though, he's been thrashing around, so it may have inflicted some pain," The medic shook his head, "I don't really know, though. He hasn't been talking, so he must have something-"

Kakashi didn't hear the next words, but he did hear a strained cry in the next room. He whipped through the door and into the next to see Sakura, hugging Sasuke, and Naruto with a concerned expression for the boy, who, Kakashi noticed, was sobbing and trembling without control, yes, something was wrong. Carefully wandering over, he pulled Sasuke from Sakura's comforting arms. He had been neatly stitched up, and the blood had been cleared away, the pained expression on his face said that it was clearly something deeper. He laid him down on the bed and listened, hearing what he never thought would come up.

"Nii-san. . .nii-san. . ." Sasuke couldn't help it, he wasn't calling for his cold older brother, but for the one that he knew and loved, and the one who returned those emotions. He still loved him, and that Itachi was the only source of comfort he could find.

Kakashi stared, unable to comprehend what he meant, Itachi would kill him anytime he had the chance.

"Nii-san. . . .nii. . .san" Sasuke whispered, unknowing, barely conscious, and desperate. Kakashi had no other choice, he had to do something to calm him.

"Your Nii-san is coming, he'll be here soon. . ." He whispered down to the boy, who suddenly relaxed. But what Kakashi had not expected was for a dark cloaked figure to rip open the door and say

"Sasuke?"

---------------------------------

Wow, long enough? Melikes, kinda brings up a tear -sniff- (over it) Alright! d'you miss me! I've been on (ToT) Tis my god, I'm choirfolk on there if you wanna take a look at me stuff, I'm not great but I really would appreciate it! Oh yes, and about the little 'GO' button, . . .yes. . ._that_ button. . .hmm. . .kinda fasicnating isn't it?. . . . oh! I got an idea! **_PUSH IT! _ **And tell me what ya think if you want to see more!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm _very_ happy with the reponse that I got from the first chapter! So therefore, I shall continue. Oh but just to warn you! **_LOOK HERE! _**ARE YOU LOOKING! Okay, I could not keep up such an attitude that made the story as dramamtic as it was in the first chapter. OKAY! LOOK! This Will Have Humor In It. It will still be dramatic but IT WILL HAVE HUMOR.

Disclaimer (cause' I forgot to tell you in the first one) For those of you who have read my other stories, you know how much I **_freakin' hate _**these things, therefore you can tell that I do not own and never will own Naruto or any of its Characters. (unless I try REALLY hard XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?" the figure bounded over, next to his brother. A group of ANBU sprinted in as well.

"Now we've got you, boy!" Their leader cried. The ANBU grabbed him and pulled him back. Itachi whipped around and, using his leg, caught their leader in the chest and knocked him down, the others were baffled and sprinted out to get reinforcements. During the commotion, two other figures moved in,

"Itachi-kun!" One of them hissed, "We could get caught, come on! What's gotten over you!" Kakashi recognized the man as Kisame, the one that seemed to stalk Itachi. And the other, he didn't really know. The long blond hair covered half of his. . .her? He couldn't tell, then he remembered him, Deidara. . .the man (woman?) with clay birds and mouths in his (her?) hands. Itachi glared at them, then moved back to Sasuke. Sakura was standing and Naruto was in a battle poise.

"Nii. . . .san. . ." Sasuke whispered,_ those eyes. . .the eyes! No! Stay away! Don't come any closer! No! Stop! Nii-san!. . .Aniki. . .big brother. . ._

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm anyone. . .There isn't anyone here who I wish to harm. . . You two!" He whipped around facing the other Akatsuki, "Go tell Sasori and Zetsu that I won't be back until late. And when you get there, stay."

Kisame frowned, Deidara studied him as well. Both seemed to have second thoughts, then Kisame grabbed Deidara's shoulder and turned to exit. Deidara jerked his hand off, then promptly stood next to Itachi.

"I'm not leaving." Kakashi suddenly came to the conclusion that this person was male. "I'm not being told what to do by a kid, un!" He declared. He earned two skeptical looks from the other two.

"Deidara, if you haven't noticed, _you_ are the same age." Itachi hissed.

"I warned you before we came, didn't I? " Kisame turned and left. Deidara looked back at Itachi, whose eyes had narrowed and voice had gotten dangerously soft. Kisame was right. . .do _not_ insult him. . ._ever_. . .

"Deidara. . .if you wish to see tomorrow. . .I suggest you go find Kisame. . . .I know where you sleep. . "

He was silent " . . . .fine, un. But first tell me what you're gonna do, un!"

Itachi glared, "**_Leave_**."

"But-"

"Now."

Deidara glared. Then turned and left. Kakashi focused his gaze onto him now. Itachi studied him.

"Let me take him."

"Why?"

"Just let me."

". . . . . . . .fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened his eyes. He gasped and sat up. What had happened? All he remembered was that he had gotten hurt. . .and he'd seen the eyes. . .again. . .

He looked around, he was lying on a bed, there appeared to be another one over him. The room was dark. He shifted and found a sharp pain in his shoulder and stopped, only to feel something brush against him. It felt like a cloak. He touched it. . .and found a pattern, he delicately traced it and gasped. . .it was the shape of a cloud. . .the Akatsuki. .he had to leave. He looked around and put his feet on the cold floor. Then he heard voices outside. Moving toward the sound, he found a wall and listened.

"Itachi-san! What posessed you to bring him here!"

"What'll we do with him, un?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep him out of the way."

"But that doesn't explain why you brought him here to begin with, un!"

"Deidara, shut up. Listen, as much as I hate him, or he hates me, I'm his brother. That's the way things work."

"I'm sooo glad I was an only child." A new voice said.

"Sasori, you shut it, too."

"Eh! What'd I say?"

"Sasori," He recognized that voice, it was of the blue-skinned man, Kisame. "Itachi-san has his reasons."

"I'm sure he does! But he brought that- that- that little- brat here! Are you sure you haven't been looking in a mirror with those eyes, Itachi-kun!"

Silence. . .Sasuke cringed, Itachi had brought him here. Had Kakashi-sensei allowed it! He shuddered, how was he supposed to leave? Was this a game? Itachi wasn't caring enough to keep a pet, what would happen to him! And what was with this brother thing? They hated each other. . .it didn't make sense. . . He stood up and searched around for his shoes. He couldn't just sit here and let himself get tortured, nu-uh! Not after that night! that night that everyone had been killed, his brother had died with them, he was alone, and that man outside had taken his nii-san's body and forced it to do his deeds. there was still silence outside. Sasuke stopped. . . .something was wrong. .

"Someone's moving." Kisame declared.

"It seems that he has awoken." That was. . .Sasori?

"Great! Just great, un!" Deidara.

"Hmph." Someone he didn't know.

He heard a knock on the door. "Sasuke, are you awake?" He covered his mouth, if he made anymore noise, they would come in. "Sasuke? Sasuke? I'm coming in." Scratch that! He felt around desperately, his shoes weren't anywhere near. Then he saw the door crack, bright light pouring in. He found himself in a corner, unable to move, he searched for his weapons and found none, all he could do was brace himself.

Itachi turned on the light, Sasuke blinked trying to clear his sight.

"So you are up." Itachi walked toward him, watching him brace himself as best as he could. "You're hurt, try not to move too much." His wound was the last thing on his mind right now. Itachi put his hand near, as though expecting him to take it. Sasuke slapped it away. Kisame peered over Itachi shoulder, and he cringed.

"Kisame, do you mind? You're scaring him." Itachi said, speaking out in front of him rather then turning to face him. The other two behind him laughed,

"I think you've got that covered, un!" Deidara stalked off in the other direction, "I'm heading to bed. G'night, un!"

The red-haired boy yawned, "I will as well. We'll settle this in the morning." The large man with what appear to be a venus fly-trap encasing his head nodded then disappeared. Sasuke cringed as Kisame closed the door.

Itachi studied him and took his cloak off his bed, folding it neatly, he placed it on the chair and lay down. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you're not going to sleep over there, I presume?" Sasuke hissed and pulled his legs closer. Itachi sighed and stood up. He walked over and slid his arms under his brother's knees and his shoulders, locking his elbows firmly around him when he struggled. Then he dropped him on his bed, lay down next to him and hugged him tight. Sasuke tensed and struggled, only to find that there was no escape. He pulled and pushing and felt his face burning. Finally he just gave up, he felt a hand stroke his hair, and gently shift him into a better postion, then pulled the blankets over him.

"See? Nii-san's not _that_ bad." Sasuke heard Kisame snort above him, and then the light turned off. Now he was stuck in the arms and unable to escape the man with the red eyes. He struggled a little bit more, but found it just tiring. His face burned and he knew he wouldn't sleep, but he also knew that he wouldn't cry, not in front of this man. Never. He held back the tears and lay his head down, smelling the familiar scent that used to be his Aniki's. Then found himself relaxing and slowly drifting off, the thing was, the red eyes weren't there. . .so it was okay to sleep. . .he guessed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi went over yesterday's events. Why had he let Itachi take Sasuke? Why had he trusted that man? Why did he feel a slightly different kind of aura radiating for him? As though he could be trusted? had he made the right decision? Itachi had secretly giving him the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, as though he knew that he didn't trust him, why had he told him that he could check on him if he still didn't trust him? He knew Sakura was upset and Naruto was worried, but what could he do, at the time, he had suddenly felt that it was the right choice. He hoped the boy was alright. After all, he probably had slept the entire day through after that injury and shock. He frowned. He'd check in on him tomorrow.

"Sasuke, please be okay. . ."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke found himself waking up again. He stretched and tried to remember last nights happenings. He looked to his right and saw that Itachi was still out. He stared around the room, his shoes and weapons were nowhere in sight. He slid his feet out of the bed and settled them on the cold floor once more. He felt an arm snag him around his waist and pull him back onto the bed. Itachi studied his expression,

"It would be best not to go out by yourself." He stated, then glanced up at the clock. He winked at Sasuke and slid into the bed above them. Sasuke blinked, what the heck did Itachi intend on doing? He peeked up and saw that apparently, Itachi still enjoyed waking people up in sick and twisted ways. He had slid right in next to the poor victim and snuggled next to him, laying his head on his shoulder. Apparently he also still had good timing, too. The alarm on the clock went off. And Kisame opened his eyes, seeing Sasuke looking at him questioningly. He studied the small face in front of him,

"He's on me again isn't he?" Sasuke nodded. Kisame took this opportunity to roll over onto the poor man. Sasuke heard the muffled

"Aaaaggggggghhh!"

"Ah! What a beautiful morning!"

"Geroff!"

"Let's go kill something!"

"Mmmmph!"

Even Sasuke had to admit this was funny, but he kept his laughter in his head. After all of this, Kisame now had a permenant bruise on his head, and Itachi was fuming. They both started to head out, Sasuke stayed put on the bed, deciding that he could do without meeting the others. Itachi looked back at him, then wandered over.

"Sasuke? Will you trust me?" Sasuke blinked. Why would he trust this man! Why should he! But then again. . . .he made the red eyes go away last night. . .didn't he? Wait, this man _had _the red eyes! That's why he couldn't trust him, he was the thing that he feared most. . .then why did he feel safe last night? What was going on? Was something wrong with him? Why was he here to begin with? Why hadn't Kakashi-sensei interfered? Could he- could this man have killed Kakashi-sensei? What was he going to do with him? Nii-san. . . .

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, and found Itachi crouching down to his height. His hand on his small forehead. Itachi brushed his hand by Sasuke's eye and studied him. Sasuke suddenly found a knot in his stomach, had he brushed away a tear? No! He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry in front of this man! However painful it may be! Never! Never. . . .never. . .Nii-san. . . .He couldn't help seeing his aniki in the man before him, maybe it was the look of concern that was there in his eyes. Eyes that were no longer red or full of hatred.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you," Itachi whispered to him, "And I need you to listen." Kisame raised an eyebrow and left, muttering something about coffee.

"I talked to your teacher and he thinks that it is best for you to stay with me for a while. But he is very suspicious and will probably stop by today. I need you to trust me. If you don't, you could get hurt. My companions are not the nicest people in the world, and you must rememeber, they are all professional torturers and killers, they will not hesitate, oh I'm sorry, they will, they have to decide how they want to kill you first. See what I mean. If you wish to stay unharmed you will have to trust me. Okay? Now, will you trust me?"

If there was one thing that he had _always_ hated his Nii-san for it was his uncanny ability to _always_ be right. No matter what. That sucked. Reluctantly, he nodded. He was filled with pain when he saw a familiar small smile that had always been reserved for him.

"All that and you know how I wouldn't want my little baby brother to get hurt."

Sasuke felt his face heat up. Why was he always called 'little baby brother'? That and 'foolish little brother'? 'Ototou-kun' would appropriate. He winced in his mind and mentally slapped himself for thinking about something so trivial. Itachi looked back and him,

"What are you waiting for? Do you need me to hold your hand?" He teased and turned to leave. Only to feel his hand snagged. He looked down, Sasuke looked back up at him and squeezed his long, thin fingers. He looked up to see all the Akatsuki studying him, one eyebrow raised completed all of their looks.

"Oh, God. . . great." Itachi growled. Sasuke hugged his middle, hiding his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna end there. There, there. I'll let you know thatyou'll have another chapter soon XD Why? 'cause I wanna write what happens next. Sorry too all of those who thought this was gonna be a solely dramatic fic. I'm sorry. I can only take so much. REVIEW! Or I'll write the next chapter and keep it all for myself! Wahahahahahah!


	3. Chapter 3

I started to write this about an hour after I put up the other one. I just _have_ to write this one! I LOVE Itachi and Sasuke. But I tend to prefer them put together as a brotherly pairing, not as yaoi or anything like that, not to offend anybody. I don't mind it at all! ;P In fact, one of my favorite artist's draws a lot of Itasasu. Oh and people are asking me why Sasuke's acting so young. DX Look, it's _my_ story! I want it to be cuuuute! That and I know Sasuke can't be serious all the time! So please stop buggin' me! Geez, people!

-throws up hands- He's stuck with _murderers_! Would you act tough! He's weaponless and kinda helpless right now! Yes, yes!yes! I'll make him more in character _later _when he tries . . . .XP nice try! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto (seriously, would I be writing fanfiction?)

-----------------------------------------------------

Itachi slipped his hand between his side and Sasuke, gently prying him off.

"Alright, listen up. This is my little brother, Sasuke. If any of you touch him with intentions of murder, torture or any other physical or mental harm, I'm giving you a warning."

"Okay, un. Lemme get this straight. You drag us into Konoha 'cause of some 'feeling' of yours, un. And we have to _hunt_ out a older headquarter to use while you run off by yourself saying something about your feeling! And then you bring your baby brother to us and say that you'll keep him outta the way, un. Then you tell us, a buncha MURDERERS, not to harm him in anyway. Oh, okay . . . WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD, UN!" Deidara snarled. Sasuke cringed and hugged Itachi tighter. Kisame sighed and snatched the back of Deidara's cloak and dragged him down. He was well aware that if he continued to yell at Itachi, they'd be holding a funeral in the small yard behind these headquarters.

"Sit down, shut up, and deal with it." He said, seeing the look Itachi was giving him. Sure, the headquarters weren't _that_ bad, but Deidara did have a point, though. He studied the small boy who hugged Itachi so close, well at least he kept the young man quiet at night. Sleeping in the same room as Itachi was like sharing a room with an owl. It's up all night and it makes a lot of noise. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a long time . . . . .maybe this kid was a good thing . . .

Sasori looked as though Sasuke was not even there . . . He just seemed oblivious to the fact that anyone was there at all. And his morning attire hadn't changed at all. He was still in pitch-black, long-sleeved, turtleneck shirt and pants. Deidara, however, usually being the first one up was already in his cloak, Zetsu wasn't even up, and he and Itachi were also in PJs. Sasuke was wearing the same thing as he had the day before.

Itachi put his arm on Sasuke and walked over to sit down. And as he did so, he brought the boy into his lap. Sasuke looked at him, confused, then hugged his chest, hiding again. Itachi sighed, so he was still shy, huh? He knew that he _used_ to be shy, but now? Still? Sheesh. He ignored the glare that Deidara was currently trying to penetrate his soul with and poured himself a cup of coffee. Normally he didn't drink it, but he actually slept last night and was having trouble fully waking up. Sasori seemed to finally notice Sasuke,

"Is it gonna eat?" He muttered, for some reason, he just couldn't be threatening in the morning . . .god . . .it just took too much energy.

Sasuke glared at him so now he was a _thing_ huh? He turned around in Itachi's lap. Then. . Kinda realized where he was . . .Slipping out of his lap, he took a sit next to his brother.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan. Being a bit brave aren't you?" Itachi said to him, "What would you like to eat?" He blinked, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary . . .normal food. (Sorry Amberfox and Lyell) More like, a lotta fruit, toast, cereal, and apparently, omelet and just plain _normal_ food. But he just . . .. wasn't hungry . . . .he found that eating with his teammates (not only brought competition) made him eat normally. Otherwise he would only eat when he felt like it. He shook his head. Itachi blinked,

"Let's try that again. Sasuke what do you want to eat?" Deidara cocked his head. If the kid was at all like his brother, he just didn't eat.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Oh! So it talks!" Sasori smirked. Apparently the evil was turning on. Sasuke shot him a sharingan, even though he knew it would probably do little to nothing. As he expected, it didn't do anything, what he didn't except was for Sasori to start laughing. " It _is _your brother, Itachi-san! I thought you were pulling a fast one on us."

Both glared. Itachi looked down at the boy, who was silently seething. He hated everyone! Everybody here! Every last one of them! They should all just DIE!

"Sasuke, you should eat something." He looked up into the man's face.

"I don't want your teacher to become what he used to be and tear down this place. It took long enough for us to make it inhabitable."

"No. I'm not hungry and I don't care if Sensei causes mass destruction. I think you guys deserve it!"

Itachi studied him. Brat. Oh well, Sasuke reminded him uncannily of himself when he was younger. But, a bit more like himself with a dunce cap on. Idiot. He didn't know what Kakashi was capable of. _Alright, what does he like?_ He dug through his memory to find it. There had to be _something_ he liked to eat. _I mean, **I** like dango for crying out loud! _–Ping!-

He stood up and wandered off. Then reappeared with a small red object.

"Sasuke-chan, eat this at least." He handed him the tomato. He thought he saw a spark of fondness in the boy's eye. And he retook his spot and proceeded to get his own breakfast.

The rest of Breakfast was havoc. Seeing as he simply refused to eat anything else, and Deidara is one of the most annoying _and_ persistent people you could ever dream to meet, things didn't go so well. Sasori pretty much blocked out the entire thing. And it was Kisame's job to keep Deidara from pouncing on the now _re_traumatized boy. Whom found himself on Itachi's lap once more, hiding from the newly dubbed, 'Freaky Person'.

Itachi sighed and stroked the frightened boy's hair, knowing unusually well what he was going through. It happened to him every morning he decided to come down for breakfast.

As soon as everything was cleared away, and Itachi had calmed Sasuke down, (Sasuke still kinda jumpy.) Kisame popped up from the back room.

"Itachi. We got a job. We've gotta go, now."

Itachi blinked and looked down at the _just_ asleep Sasuke, whose teacher would be arriving at any moment to come tear his head off. He sighed, it had taken soo long for Sasuke to _finally_ decide it was safe enough to sleep. He knew the boy clearly still didn't trust him, but he trusted him more than the others. That and he'd have to take the boy with him. On a mission. Boy would _that_ look intimidating.

_"I am Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."_

_"I am Itachi, holder of the Mangekyou Sharingan, heir and murderer of the Uchiha clan."_

_(Confused person) "And who is he?"_

_"He's **nobody**__Isn't that right? Nobody."_

Yep, _very_ scary. He could see the weird looks people were giving him now.

O.o

o.O

He stood up and lifted the sleeping from with him. Then crossed the room coming upon an unsuspecting Deidara who received something dropped carelessly into his lap.

"Watch him." Itachi turned and walked towards the door, pulling his cloak on as he went. Deidara was still in what appeared to be some kind of mental block as Sasori walked in.

"You too." Itachi said, speaking over his shoulder. "Don't let Deidara kill him." He sat down and pulled the long sockiethingies over his sandals and stood, following Kisame outside. "When he wakes up, tell him I'll be back soon."

Deidara's mental block seemed to release its hold. He slowly stared down at Sasuke who slept gently in his lap, then stared at Sasori with immense dislike.

"I. Hate. Children." Sasori laughed and plopped down next to him.

"I'm under the impression that he won't be waking up for a while." Sasuke stirred and shifted in Deidara's lap. He laid his head onto his knee and sighed. Deidara stiffened and hissed.

"Get. Him. Off. NOW."

"No."

"No!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're less _scary_ than I am."

"What? That is soooo not true!"

Sasori stood and walked towards the door to his bedroom.

"Well, it is, so deal with it"

Deidara stared after him, then refocused on the small thing in his lap. He sighed and leaned back. He knew that if he valued his head, he'd let it sleep and not throw his butt into Itachi's flying rage. Sasuke moved again and sighed, Deidara glanced down at him, alright so he was kinda cute. . . . but only kinda! Nothing big or anything.

----

They were there. . .there too. . .and behind him. . .they were everywhere! Those eyes! He cringed at the hate he felt in them. Not only did he feel it, but he saw it too! It was following him! _They_ were following him! He choked gently, no. No! He wouldn't cry! He'd promised himself! How could he break that promise!. . .or had he already broken it? No! No! He wouldn't cry! Besides, if he had broken it, it was in the past now. right? Just like everything else. . . He stared into those eyes, telling them that he was not afraid of them. He didn't fear them, no, not anymore. Who did he fear? What did he fear? The answer gradually came into his comprehension. . .

Nii-san. . .he feared Nii-san. How? Nii-san was dead! He died! He didn't fear his Nii-san, his Nii-san loved him, and worried about him. But that smile. . .that smile always made everything better for him. And nobody else had that smile. Or that kindness. . .not anyone, not even Kaa-san or To-san.

Nii-san. . .he missed him more than anything, and he was sure that Nii-san missed him too, where ever he was. This man who had Nii-san's smile wasn't him, he couldn't convince himself that they were the same person. No. . .Nii-san loved him. . .it was different. . .it wasn't him. . .this man didn't love him. . .no matter how much he looked like Nii-san, he wasn't.

---

Deidara stroked his hair, trying to quiet the boy. Sasuke was shaking and crying out. He seemed to be in his own world, nothing Deidara or Sasori did could calm him down. Finally, his eyes opened, and he became instantly silent. Deidara studied him, then lay him down on the floor.

"Are you alright, un?"

-silence-

"Oy, boy? Didn't you hear him? You alright?"

-silence-

Was he alright? That's something he'd have liked to know. He opened his mouth then closed it. Where was Itachi? These people weren't him! His hand flew to where his shuriken pouch was, but remembered that it wasn't there.

"Where's Itachi? Who are you! Where's Itachi!" Deidara cocked his head, well he should have realized that he'd want Itachi when he woke up.

"Your Nii-san went out, but he'll be right back, so be quiet 'til then, okay?"

"Nii-san? That's what you think he is? You think I think of him as Nii-san? You think I like him?" His hands were shaking, as well as pretty much everything else on his small body. Deidara appeared to have shot across the room and hidden behind a chair at the uproar. Sasori studied him, then gently took Sasuke's face into his hand.

"You don't like him? You went to sleep with him last night and I understand that you sleep very little. You cried to him, didn't you? We heard him comforting something in the middle of the night. It must have been you, because Kisame sleeps like a rock and is about 2 feet taller than your. . .Nii-san." Sasuke felt his face get hot, and tried to pull away.He didn't want to know these kind of things. And he refused to cry in front of that man. Yeah, he'd fallen asleep, but that was only because the red eyes were gone. . .not because he made them go away.

"Let me go." He said, and pulled on Sasori's hand.

"Child, this puppet is made of bone. I'd like to see you even nick it."

"Let me go!" He cried, and tugged even harder on the hand that held him. Sasori stared blankly at him, waiting. "Let me go! Let go! Nh! Ngh! Mmph!" The harder he pulled on it, the stronger the grip became. He gave the hand one last pull and gave up, this way wasn't working, there had to be another. . .but he had no weapons. . .Jutsu!

He quickly moved his hands to make his fireball, but soon found himself on his back, with Sasori staring over him.

"I know Itachi-san told us not to kill you, but you are just begging for it, aren't you?"

"Sasori." He turned and Sasuke and Deidara watched a fist collide with his face.

"Oi! Itachi-san! ITACHI-SAN! Leave him alone! Leave him alo-" Kisame sprinted through the door and grabbed him, ignoring the currently on-his-chest Sasori. Itachi snarled at him, and pulled against Kisame. And in the end, an unconcious Itachi wound up on his bed and Sasori refused to come out from his room. Kisame sighed, and looked at Sasuke,

"Well, I've never seen him that mad before. You must mean a lot to-" He stopped. The boy had run off. He just wasn't there. . .bad. Very bad. And with his teacher coming. . .EEP! And so the search through the house began.

------

Sasuke lay down and looked into Itachi's face. He had gotten so hostile over Sasori touching him. Why? Didn't he hate him? He snuggled closer to him and curled up at his side. . .he was safe. . .this man. . .he really. . .he really was Nii-san. So all along, he was hiding it. All this time, he had tried to help him get stronger. . .the whole time. . .and he hadn't killed him because they still meant the world to each other. And that was never going to change. And for the first time in forever, he smiled.

"Nii-san. . ." He hugged him, not noticing the open eyes. Itachi stared, so he'd broken it. . .that face that he always kept. . .his mask. . .it was gone. . . and Sasuke trusted him again. He turned his gaze to the boy, now sleeping soundly next to him. Maybe it was time to do something. Maybe. . .it was time. . .to move on. . .

------------------------------------------------

Wooo! Howdya like that! That's over 2,000 words for ya! Sorry 'bout the slow update and the cliffie.

O.O I have sooooo much homework. it isn't funny. Well, look at it like this. Anytime I'm on, I get to type! Yay!

I'm also like reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy sorry about how jumpy and horribly writen this chapter is! Pleease Foorgive meeeeee! -sob-

REVIEW GOSHDANGIT!


	4. Chapter 4

Okies, weird stuff. I know the last chappie didn't make any sense, or any sense to you guys probably. Well, anyways, someone left a review that scared me. . .you know who you are, did you like it??? Are you mad at me??? –sob- don't hate me!!!!!! **And would you people just leave my Sasuke alone?! Is it that terrible to the world that I _KNOW_ that I'm writing out of character? OMG! It cannot be!!!! No! nononononononono!! Well, YES! Don't complain. Be happy I wrote it in the first place. Geez.**

Disclaimer: Its not mine, and I do wonder what I would do with it.

Itachi found himself running his hand through the small boy's hair, gently, and it struck him. . .he should have killed him. . .this boy was his weakness. . .he had broken away the mask that he so strongly wore. No. . . .Sasuke hadn't broken it. . .he had. . .he had allowed himself to forgive and touch Sasuke with a caring feeling. Maybe if he had killed him, he wouldn't have this problem. No guilt would have started to settle, no chance for this to build up, why did he allow himself to do this? How could he?! No. This ended now. He refused to move on. There was no way that he would give up now. Suddenly he didn't care if Sasuke didn't kill him. He didn't care. . . .not at all.

-----------------------------

Sasuke shifted gently against his brother, having woken slightly, he leaned into his neck and felt something slowly find its way down his cheek. It trickled down and slipped off his face and landed lightly onto Itachi's neck. He felt Itachi tense, as if something had burned him. He tried to pull away, only to find strong arms keeping him in place. That small droplet was unexpectly joined by another. . .then another and then two. Sasuke shifted his hand to his face and noticed something. . . . .very familiar to him, glistening on his hand. . .and it wasn't any kind of tear. . . . ..tears aren't red.

"Nii-san. . . ." Sasuke tried to look into the older man's eyes, "Nii-san. . .? Nii-san what's wrong? What are you doing?" Itachi held him firmly against his neck, stroking his hair, trying to keep him calm, and quiet. "Nii-san. . . ." Sasuke pulled against the arm, and found his brothers eyes, he knew that the blood. . .the blood wasn't his.

"Shhhhh. . . . ." Itachi lay him back into his neck and stroked his hair, "Shhhhh. . . .I'm very busy otouto-chan. . ."

"Why are you- What are you- ? Nii-san! Nii-san. . ." he felt Itachi's body quaking, he had to do something! What to do? Wait. . .what was he doing!? He'd wanted to kill this man for four YEARS!! Why did he not want him to die now?! Because. . . .he was . . .Nii-san?

Sasuke gently pulled his arm out of the iron grip and placed his hand on Itachi's, then pulled the knife from Itachi's hand and slipped it back into Itachi's arms with him while pulling his arm back into the grip. Then gently slit the center of his hand, winced, then let a few droplets of blood fall onto Itachi's neck.

"Nii-san. . ." he whispered, and felt the delicate droplets sliding down his face, "Nii-san, don't hurt yourself. . .Nii-san. . .I love you!"

-----

Itachi felt his arms weaken as the boy began sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Then only things he could really understand was "Nii-san" and "sorry" and "please". What was he apologizing for? He had nothing to cry about! He didn't have to be sorry! Why? Was there any good reason? He tightened his arms and stroked Sasuke's hair again, and watched as blood slipped off of his hand, and blended with something else. . .something clear, that he hadn't seen in years, something he had almost forgotten about. And soon he found himself clutching the little boy that he held so close, and suddenly remembering why he hadn't killed him. . .the real reason. . .why he had left him alive.

Who could kill their most precious person?

On a higher note, Kisame's luck

Kisame lifted up the couch, sending a very miffed Deidara to the floor, and earning a hiss(?) from the Sasori who had recently left his room after Deidara coaxed him out the way you would coax a cat out from behind the couch.

"Where's Itachi-san!? Maybe he's got him! I swear I'll kill you Sasori! We're going drag your hide into a preschool and _force _you to play with the little kids!"

"I'll tell you this, I **don't** have a hide! This is _bone_, moron."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!!! IT'LL BE ON THE WALL IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

Another hiss was earned and Sasori darted off back into his sanctuary. Kisame received another death glare, seeing as he couldn't get much more miffed, Deidara went into the next phase of 'hate'. He stormed off back to his room as well. Kisame sighed. As if he didn't have enough enemies. Oh, well. Enemies or getting killed by an anxiety-ruined teacher?. . . .He liked enemies actually. . .they're a lot easier to annihilate. Sighing, his started up to Itachi and his room, just in time to hear a slight thump. Followed by another and then a string of them. . . . .

From the door.

Kakashi found himself just staring at the door, what if Sasuke was dead? What if they converted him? Could they have hurt him more? Did he really want to know? Again, he knocked. He had heard several pairs of feet scurry off just before knocking. And he vaguely wonder what happened. . .

"!" He jumped back off the stairs and slowly opened the door with a slight 'click'. Only one eye stared back at him, with a Konoha headband right next to it.

". . . I take it you want your student." He received a slow nod. "Well, there's something a bit complicated about that. He watched the man stiffen, and also noticed a look of hate (not to be confused with Sasori's death glare) slowly forming under the mask and behind the headband.

"Well? What happened?" Kakashi kept his voice low, and forced his body to stay calm. He should never have trusted them! He shouldn't even have thought that he could trust them! He hated himself for being so stupid. He should have thought it through more thoroughly! Again, someone was suffering from his mistakes, an Uchiha no less!

"He's with Itachi. . ." How comforting, Kisame sighed, of course, he was Itachi's brother, he wouldn't let anyone touch him, even if he did want to kill him. Possessive freak. Why did he always get stuck with the weird ones?

"Where's He then?" More like a command than a question.

"You know what, be happy. He's not dead. Itachi's in our room. I'll drag him out, you sit and shut up for a bit. Why must this world be so freakin' temperamental? I'll be right back, Snowball."

**_Snowball?!?!_** Kakashi stared at Kisame's back, he was going to die. No one called him. . .**_Snowball. _**. . .much less anything else.

Itachi lifted Sasuke eye-level, out of his neck. He gently wiped the tears mixed with blood off the small boy's face. Hardly noticing his own blood and tears mixed together with them.

"Shhh. . . .it's okay. . .it's okay Sasuke, shhhhh. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's mine, and father's. Not your's. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't help. I was angry, stressed, I couldn't see how it'd affect you. But that's gone now, it's gone okay? . . . .. . . .it's going to be alright, because Nii-san will be there with you. . ."

"But I should have been able to stop you! I should have done something! I should have been there. . .I should have. . .should have. . .Nii-san. . . .you're crying. . .I don't understand. . .why're you crying? You could. . .you could kill me. . .any time. . .why haven't you? Why didn't you? I. . .I don't understand. . .Please, don't cry Onii-san."

"I'm not crying, Sasuke." He smiled, a weak smile but a smile, "I could never kill you, you're the most important person in my life. And it's my fault for not realizing that sooner." He gently pushed back the ebony bangs, and kissed his forehead. "I should have known, you were so innocent, you had nothing to do with it. I'm glad I realized before I did kill you. However, we do have a problem You have no goal, and I have no purpose. And I think it's quite a problem, if you understand."

"We don't need them, Onii-san."

The door cracked open, and a stream of light poured in, both brothers turned.

Kakashi glared at the rug where he knew something was. . .it wasn't right. .he knew it. . .it wasn't right. He looked up, where he saw Kisame forcing open a door that had been locked. He shifted through his bags and found several knives, hiding them, between his fingers, in his pockets. . .he knew that he'd need them. . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies. It's up. No complaining this time, or at least about how OOC Sasuke is, or Itachi too in this case. Anything else feel free. It took forever to get this one up, so don't go expectin' anything too soon! I don wanna get your hopes up.

Oh. . .and please. . .what's the word I'm lookin' for? Oh! I remember!

_**REVIEW!!!**_

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okies- this is for those of you still with me. . .I don't blame you if you're not. This has become more like a little thing to do what I want when I want than I MUST type **_**right now**_

**Yah? Yah. So more than less likely I won't be updating for insane periods of time. Like well now, but I still appreciate all the support you guys give me!**

Again, I will only do this story on my free time. I'll go through and take 'Review off of all the chapters. Thank you for understanding.

Don't own

Kisame stared across the room at the Uchiha, who had a shared "_get out"_ look. Wow, if not similar in anything else, these guys had hate stares down. It was odd to see Itachi caring about something much less showing any other emotion besides "hn." (which he did very well, mind you.)

"Erm. . .did I . . . .miss. . . . something?" Kisame knew to keep his voice low.

"No," Itachi stood and removed Sasuke from his lap, nearly dropping him on the floor. He strode across the room into a bathroom (one per room 'cause murderers don't share well.), taking Sasuke with him. Once in, and after shoving about a year's supply of weapons off on the counter, he rummaged through and produced a rag which he dampened and cleaned Sasuke's and his face. Kisame glanced at where the boys were huddled, he could already smell the blood. His eyes eventually followed the drops to the bathroom and could also see it staining the rag Itachi was using.

"You're bleeding-" Snowball would kill him if the kid was too. . . .

"Don't bother with it."

"It just you?"

"No, he's fine, though"

_ That's not helping the life and death situation between the upset mercenary downstairs and me._ Kisame mentally growled.

"At anyrate, there's a rabid snowball in the den waiting very patiently to kill us all. . .would you mind terribly if I stole your brat- brother for a sec?"

Itachi shifted his gaze from the blue-skinned man and set it upon the boy standing next to him. He leaned down the clean the small hand currently gushing with red substance.

"I'll take him down. You seem nervous, that's unusual for you, Kisame-san. Calm down, _we're_ the murderers, remember?"

"Yeah, actually I do remember- but you see that's the White Fang-"

"White Fang?"

"Do your homework and don't interrupt- anyways- the White Fang's brat _and_ the Copy Nin. . . . and I know who would win in an "I've killed more" contest!"

"Kakashi-san would." _What a __**great**__ help you are_. "I told you I'd take care of it- Sasuke? Sasuke?!" He and Kisame felt a knot yank itself in the pits of their stomaches. . . . "Sasuke-kun! Where'd you go you little-"

Kakashi stared at a bump in the rug, and gently he toed at it.

_Clank_

His face tightened, a knife? No, sounds like a sword. Crouching down he shifted the rug from its place and examined the sword lying in a carved out spot beneath it. He grasped the cool blade, it'd been a long time since he'd touched a long sword. . . the last one he touched was the one they buried with the White Fang, his father. He slid the blade back into place and pulled the rug back over it.

"Hatake. . . .Kakashi. . . ." A voice above him sounded. He looked up and saw a young, red-haired boy staring back at him.

"Yes. . .that is me."

"Hmph," he saw a smile on the boy's lips, "I see you found one of our hidden ones. . ."

"It was hidden?" glancing back at the rug, he thought, _Oh, they'll never find it._

"Yes, actually it was, Hatake. . .san. . ."

"Kakashi, please."

"You don't like your last name? Perhaps because of the disgrace that it comes with?"

"No, because I don't like being formal. However, I also request that you do not insult our family."

"What family have you? Perhaps you still think that your murdering father still roams around?"

"I do recall asking you to not insult my family. Who are you to say such things?"

"You have none, you know it. After that man died you must have been alone, it was said that he'd never had a wife."

"_That_ man was a good man. He did marry, it's merely that the Sand among other countries refused to acknowledge the fact that he was no different from any other shinobi."

"Really. . .so you say. . .that Suna is ignorant. . .I can agree with that- however if that is true. . .where is your mother, Hatake. . .san?"

"She died. In childbirth. I also recall asking you to refer to me as Kakashi."

"Oh yes, of course she did. I see, you must have been a very lonely child, yes? It must have been _terrible_ childhood that you had. No parents to support you, no friends to encourage you, a _fool_ for a teacher-"

_clank_

"You know. . .it fine with me if you insult my childhood. . .my stupidity, my naivety. . . but you do _**not**_insult those who were dear to me. . .I clearly asked you before. . . and you must understand. . .I am fully aware of my life and I'm fully aware of the points in it that I prefer not to think about. However, that does not give _you_ the right to talk about my teacher or teammates in bad taste. . ." he shifted the knives in his pockets, replacing the one he had lost to Sasori's smug face, "They did nothing wrong, they did what they knew was right, and they died doing it, I need no help from you to understand that. And I came for my _student_ not to talk to some worthless scum as yourself."

"Worthless scum. . .well, boy, you obviously don't know who you're talking to."

_Boy? _Kakashi had a difficult time understanding this, he didn't look older than 15. . . .how old was this kid really?

"This _scum_ knows what that dear father of yours was really like. He was a coward who couldn't even face the fact that he failed a single mission, a coward who killed the innocent just to feel powerful, _he_ is the _**worthless**_ scum."

Kakashi smiled, now he knew. Of course, his father would often come home to take him out with him, often telling him that he had to do _something_ right in his life, and that may as well be raising that which was most important to him. So…tough guy had parents once too. He was looking for revenge without actually knowing it. He often felt the same way.

"We're not so different then. . .your father must have been "scum" as well. . .because my dear father killed only, to quote him, "worthless fools with too much pride for their own good."

Sasori grimaced, "How dare you, _**boy**_. How dare you insult that which you don't know. . ."

"I do believe I know now, you don't smell human. . isn't that right Pakkun?"

_Pakkun?_ Sasori rounded on a small dog that had somehow been summoned and was slowly nodding. _That-_ he rounded on Kakashi, eyes in slits now.

"I'll kill you. . .you deserve it. . . I'll kill you and you can finally be with the filth, the filth that had no place in this world, I'll see that you are-"

"Sensei!"

"Oomph!" He stared down at the boy who had stubbornly attached himself to the older man's waist. "Sasuke! There you are! Not hurt? Everything intact?"

"Yeah, Sensei, I have a question." Kakashi studied the boy, his eye immediately caught on the scarlet coated hand clutching his chuunin vest.

"You are hurt?" Sasuke looked down at his hand and was quiet, then, as if it hadn't been there, he popped right back up with,

"Sensei, I still have a question."

"No, you're hurt."

"Yeah, so?"

_Yeah, so?_ Kakashi stared at the boy, who seemed perfectly intent on having him answer this 'great question'. What was wrong with kids these days? Were they so inhuman not to feel any pain. He sighed and wrenched the stubborn hand from his vest, then shuffled through his bag for some bandages. "Alright, what's your question?"

Sasuke studied him, Kakashi could see the gears in his mind turning. The only thing on his own mind was, _Not good._ Without warning the kid tore away from him and disappeared back up the stairs, leaving Kakashi crouched there with bandages.

"Looks like children don't like you." The voice from the stairs chimed. _Aw, great. Carrot-top's back._

"Looks like _no one_ likes you."

"That's not true. . ." A new voice? He turned to face a blond man. . .woman? No definitely male, with a deep voice like that.

"Really, now? And you are…?"

Deidara stared quietly, "You're here to rid this place of the brat-child. . .right?"

"That's one way to say it, but yes, I am."

"Good, then I won't kill you. Sasori-danna, we gotta go. Now." Sasori leapt off the stairs, he grabbed Kakashi by the front of his vest and pulled hi down eye-level.

"You've gotten away for now. Next time I see you, however, I will kill you, Hatake Kakashi, you will join your _dear_ father in his home in-"

"Sasori, drop it." Both looked up and saw Kisame staring down at them. Sasori dropped his hold and death-glared out of the headquarters with Deidara at his heel.

"We will meet again, Hatake."

"Then I'll see you soon, Carrot-top." He had the satisfaction of watching Deidara now practically drag the red-head out the door.

"So, you find your brat-child, Snowball?" There it was again. . ._snowball_. Oh well, now that Kisame'd adopted it, it was too late to change.

"Actually I had him for a second there but he seems to have escaped me. Why is he injured?" His voice harshened.

"We're beating a dead horse, Itachi won't answer me, either." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, so now Itachi was also injured. What had they been doing. . .

"Sensei!" He turned and once more caught the boy, this time holding him tight. He received a confused stare. As if the brat had absolutely _no_ idea why he was doing it. "Sensei, let go, that hurts."

"It's gonna hurt even worse if you try to escape again. Now hold still. Who hurt you?"

". . . .I think that was me. . ." Great, all he needed was a suicidal furball-child in his care, this brat made Naruto look normal.

"Why?"

". . . . . .I can't tell you."

"Yeah, you can. You just don't want to."

"I did that to him." Kakashi looked up too see Itachi, without his red eyes today. People had always bubbled about how pretty all Uchiha eyes were, so dark and mysterious. Itahci's had a different look in them now, a sorrowful expression.

"You did this." He said in a low voice, now bandaging Sasuke's small hand.

"Yes."

"No, he didn't." Sasuke said confidently, staring up at Kakashi's single eye. "Listen to me, I hurt myself, then Nii-san hurt himself too. And you said you 'd answer my question!"

"Then stop running away and ask it already!" Kakashi quickly regained his temperament and mentally slapped himself for growling at the kid.

"Do you really need a reason to purpose to live?"

Okay, so that's chapter five. Don't like it? Sorry. You don't have to review on this one, I'll update when I want to.


	6. Chapter 6

I will hereby discontinue all stories on this account. Don't bother sending me flames and hate about how I should finish and write because I'm not going to do anything but ask you to read this.

I am no longer, and haven't been, interested in these stories and such anymore. I am a human. I am not an eternal writing mechanism. This account was great 2 or 3 years ago when I was shy and a good writer, but I'm not anymore, and I don't intend to be. I'm not as spontaneous and funny as I used to be, so sorry, but I matured. The bottom line is, I don't care about anymore and will not continue to listen to these "Update, update"

I'm very sorry to do this and, it does hurt to tell the truth. But I've moved on In my life and I am no longer interested. You can make your own ending for them. I will not. I will put this at the end of all stories.


End file.
